Matrimonio Perfecto
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: HIATUS - ¿Qué sucedería si Edward y Bella concibiéran un bebé? ¿Si Charlie y Carlisle los obligarán a un matrimonio forzado? ¿Serán capaces de lidiar con eso y superarlo? -Dedicado a Freaky94- ¡Todos Humanos!
1. Gravity

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Steph Meyer(:

No se si este fic funcione, así que chicas dejen reviews.

* * *

**Matrimonio Perfecto**

**.: Gravity :.**

_No supe como ni porque, pero en ese momento solo quería huir. Sostuve la prueba de embarazo entre mis dedos, esperando pacientemente que fuera un resultado erróneo. Solo eso, que __**fuera**__ negativo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, Edward estaría molesto, posiblemente no tanto como Charlie, pero muy cerca. Tras unos pocos minutos, dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a la prueba de embarazo, revisé las instrucciones y solté un gritito ahogado…_

- Edward… - me acomodé el cabello nerviosamente. – ehh, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- me miró fijamente para después pasar sus brazos por mi cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un tanto ansioso.

No podía decirle, había sido un descuido por parte de ambos, un error, pero aún sin embargo teníamos que hacernos cargo de _nuestras_ acciones, _tenía_ que decirle.

- Bueno…- lo miré directamente a los ojos, por un momento quise apartar la vista de las esmeraldas que tenía delante. Respiré con fuerza -¡Estoy embarazada!- mantuve los ojos cerrados evitando el contacto visual.

Edward soltó el agarré bruscamente.

No dijo nada, simplemente me miró fijamente, como tratando de encontrar una pizca de mentiras, bromas o algo por el estilo. Pero no encontró nada. Me miró como estatua, sonrió, su sonrisa estaba torcida. De pronto, empezó a reír como psicópata.

Me alejé rápidamente, pero su semblante pareció regresar a la normalida; se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y respiro agitadamente.

- ¿¡Cómo rayos se te ocurre que cuidaremos de un bebé?! ¿Acaso estás loca o qué? ¿No piensas en los problemas que nos traerá _esa cosa_, con Charlie y Carslisle?- sollozé. – ¿No lo piensas o qué, Bella?-

- ¡Cállate!- demandé. Creí que sería diferente, que aceptaría sus acciones, sin embargo, no fue así, Edward clavó su mirada en el suelo. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, arrepentido, pero sobre todo, _culpable_…

- Lo siento…- me susurró. Se acercó lentamente, inseguro. - ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-

_No supe responder._

Continuará…

* * *

Jeje, algo corto, pero lindo ¿no?


	2. Stupid for You

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :3

¡Chicas gracias por sus reviews! Je, yo me imaginaba unos 2 o 3 reviews. Aún así ¡Por favor! si les gusta la historia dejen review, no solo la agregen, en serio.

**Dedicado a Fannii94**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**.: Stupid for You :.**

_- Lo siento…- me susurró. Se acercó lentamente, inseguro. - ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?-_

_No supe responder._

Bella's POV

- No lo se.- respondí con la mirada baja y las manos sobre mi vientre. - ¿Crees que Alice ya lo sepa?- pregunté angustiada.

- Creo… que si.- me tomó de la mano y acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente. – Posiblemente se enteró antes que los propios padres.-

Ambos reímos ante tal suposición, no es que Alice sea psíquica o algo así, simplemente, ella sabía que _tarde o temprano _esto terminaría pasando. Aunque dejamos de lado (por el momento) lo acontecido hace unos minutos, si teníamos de que preocuparnos, era mucho lo que Edward y yo teníamos que pensar, charlar y despejar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente; subí un tanto nerviosa al lujoso, pero poco ostentoso Volvo de una hermosa tonalidad plateada, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Me acomodé nerviosa. La noche anterior, Edward y yo habíamos discutido nuevamente, por lo que pasaría con nosotros y el bebé. Sin embargo, esta vez, no pasamos a los gritos. Edward entendía perfectamente como me sentía respecto a eso, y pareció importarle de verdad. Aún así, no era nada por que preocuparse. Arrancó, esperé sentirme mareada debido a la alta velocidad a la que está acostumbrado a conducir, más aún, esta vez no rebasó los 50 km/hr. Bufé.

No me di cuenta cuando el auto fue estacionado frente a la casa de los Cullen, primero Carlisle, luego Charlie, eso fue lo acordado. Nos daba miedo, Carlisle Cullen era un hombre comprensivo, de hecho, el fue quien nos ayudó a convencer a Charlie para que nos dejará vivir juntos, siempre y cuando con ciertas condiciones, aunque la mayoría iban dirigidas a Edward con una fuerte amenaza de muerte. Aunque esto era diferente a lo que pensábamos, Edward sudaba notoriamente, y una pequeña palabra bien podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Por lo que decidí callar.

Le sujeté la mano suavemente, la mía también sudaba.

Al fin, llegamos hasta la grandísima casa pintada de blanco, era realmente grande, ni siquiera tocamos, cuando de repente una chica de baja estatura, y de cabello alborotado apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Bella! Que bueno que pasas por aquí.- exclamó alegre.

- Gracias, Alice.- susurré apenada, si bien fuera por mí, no me aparecería por ahí en un buen tiempo-

- Y… bien, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro de duendecillo. Arrugué la nariz, era obvio que sabía la razón. Ella seguía sonriendo. - ¿Y bien, chicos? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Edward parecía reacio a contestar.

- Nada de tu incumbencia.- Edward escupió las palabras de tal forma que Alice parecía incomoda, se apartó de la entrada y nos dejó pasar mientras hacía un ademán con la mano. _Estaba_ enojada.

- Edward.- susurré lo suficientemente bajó como para que Alice no escuchará.

- ¿Qué?- me miró un tanto confundido. Suspiré, ¿qué se le podía hacer? Había recibido la noticia tan de repente, que aún le afectaba hablar de eso.

- No tenías por que hablarle así, además ella solo trata de ayudarnos.- me miró perplejo, hice una mueca y desvié la mirada hacia la sala.

- Siéntate, Bella, si gustas claro.- La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, hace tiempo que pensaba que se había ido, posiblemente ofendida. – Carlisle y Esme llegaran en cualquier momento.- regresó de la cocina con una paleta en la boca, desde las escaleras me lanzó una con un gesto amable.

- Claro, gracias Alice.-

No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando Alice subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, gritando "¡Jasper!" por toda la planta superior.

Edward se recostó en uno de los sillones, con las manos sobre la frente, mientras tanto yo acariciaba mi vientre plano, de apenas un mes de embarazo, pensando en posibles nombres para bebé. Comía la paleta tranquilamente, y tras unos minutos ya no había rastro de ella.

_Toc Toc_

Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta. Una fuerte discusión proveniente del exterior llamaba mi atención.

- En serio, Rose, no se de qué te molestas, era solo una _nena_.- eso tiró por la ventana la paciencia de Rosalie.

- Emmett, si quieres seguir con vida, ¡Saca esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara!- Edward rió por lo bajo, en ese momento se escucho el tintineo de las llaves. Emmett pasó sin saludar, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el piso superior. Rosalie suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta, se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca al verme.

- Hola.- susurró mientras subía las escaleras.

Tras eso lo único que escuche fueron frases tipo "Lárgate" "¡No, por favor!" cosas así, por el estilo. Edward volvió a recostarse en la sala –Siendo sinceros no parecía consternado por el futuro de su hermano- tras unos segundos, estaba dormido.

- Oh, Bella.- Esme me miró directamente con sus grandes ojos, me sentía culpable. – No sabía que estabas aquí.- Carlisle estaba tras de ella con mil bolsas de mandado.

- Hola, Bella ¿qué hacen por aquí?- ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que soportar esa pregunta. Indirectamente podía parecer. "Están embarazados, bueno, Edward no… sino tú" Una acusación relativamente inocente. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

No podía decirle de repente "Estoy embarazada de Edward, tendrás un nieto y se que mi padre querrá matarme" eso era horripilante, la simple idea parecía querer hacerme vomitar, exceptuando las náuseas. Me quedé callada durante un largo tiempo, parpadeando constantemente, intentando mantener la cordura o morir en el intento, aunque la segunda opción era tentadora, dejaría que Edward muriese primero cuando a Charlie se le ocurriera matarnos.

_Y en ese instante… sucedió lo peor._

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- Edward despertó de su profundo sueño, estaba exaltado, tratando de comprender ambas palabras. Miro a Carlisle asustado. Se levantó de la sala y me abrazó por la cintura, en ese momento no supe porque lo hice, aunque los nervios me traicionaban, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. Aun ni siquiera Edward y yo lográbamos comprenderlo. Así que era casi imposible que ellos lo hicieran.

Esme parecía feliz, tenía los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa, en cambio Carlisle estaba demasiado confundido, parecía enojado… bueno, no enojado exactamente, más bien algo molesto. Con una ceja levantada, y una mueca, tipo sonrisa torcida; como si algo no le pareciera. Estaba segura de que hablaría con Charlie en poco tiempo.

* * *

Chicas, sinceramente no se si fui lo suficientemente clara, no tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir (estaba siendo amenazada de muerte :s); tengo exámenes la próxima semana, así que levantenme el ánimo... con reviews ¡Fannii, gracias por sacudirme el cerebro! haha. Sinceramente me siento un poco melancólica, cuatro de mis amigos se van a mudar y practicamente lloramos (Paquete, Ratón, Mich, Michelle, los quiero mucho!!) una hora(: aún así quisiera saber que les gusto el capi.

¡Gracias!


	3. The Fear

**TODOS HUMANOS... Edward **21 años (casi) **Bella **20 años.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Steph Meyer(:

Chicas... ¡Lo siento mucho!, se que dije que actualizaria el fin de semana, pero se me complicaron las cosas. Mi computadora la llevaron a resetear, y se ne hizo difícil recuperar los archivos. Además de que el sábado tuve que acompañar a mi mamá al baby shower de mi tía y pues... fueron 5 laaaaargas horas de aburrimiento. Curiosamente me encontre a Félix ahí (no tan curioso, he, invitaron a su mamá) en fin, lo siento mucho. Se que este capitulo es un poco corto (además de un poco **OoC **en Eddie :P pero bueno, entiendanme.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**.: The Fear :.**

Edward's POV

Solo faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños número 21, había estado un poco ansioso debido a la idea de Alice, sobre una gran fiesta en mi honor; era algo insignificante para mí; legalmente sería mayor, prácticamente podré hacer cualquier cosa que se me antoje, aunque, si entre mis planes se encontraba volver con Bella a _nuestro_ departamento, Charlie me mataría, había insistido en llevarse a Bella con el cuando se enteró sobre el embarazo. Prácticamente grito, me hubiera asesinado de no ser por la presencia de Carlisle. En tanto, yo debo apurarme, Bella esta asintiendo a esas tontas clases de yoga para embarazadas; todo, idea de Alice. Charlie, solo me deja visitarla los fines de semana, cuando el esta en casa… solo para, protegerla, ya saben (como si fuera a hacerle algo malo, ¡JA! Un secuestro, no era tan mala idea, aunque Charlie como jefe de policía me encontraría fácilmente).

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Carlisle! No tienes por que hacerlo.- mis intentos por detenerlo fueron inútiles, nos hizo subir al auto, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y Bella en el trasero. Ambos estábamos aterrorizados, mis manos temblaban. -¡Papá, por favor! ¡Piensa en Bella!-_

_- Eso hago, Edward.- dejó de mirar el sendero por el que llegábamos a la carretera. Hizó una mueca. -¡Pero fueron ustedes los que desobedecieron las condiciones! Confiamos en ustedes, créeme que lo hicimos._

_Y en un momento, estábamos frente a la casa de Charlie. Carlisle tocó la puerta de forma insistente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sue Clearwater y Billy Black estaban por salir._

_- ¡Charlie! ¡Tu querida Bella está aquí!- gritó Billy desde la puerta, mientras se abría paso entre nosotros, para irse. -¡Los veo luego, chicos, un placer, Dr. Cullen!- Charlie salió de la cocina, miró a Carlisle con sorpresa, y abrazó a Bella con fuerza, sin mirarme al parecer, rodó los ojos al voltear la mirada en mi dirección._

_- Hola, Edward.- saludó un tanto cortante. _

_- Hola, Charlie, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté nervioso, evitando el contacto visual. No se me ocurría nada más, primero, tenía que poner mi mente en blanco. Carlisle me interrumpió._

_- Charlie…- habló un tanto molesto. No pasó ni 3 segundos cuando Charlie me fulminaba con la mirada. –Sucedió algo un tanto…- suspiró.- un error.- Bella abrió los ojos instantáneamente, y Sue fue a la cocina a recoger sus cosas._

_-Bueno, chicos, ya me voy para que hablen más… a gusto. Adiós, Charlie, adiós, Bella.- besó la mejilla de Bella, y se fue._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡¿Qué ustedes que!? ¿¡Edward como se te ocurre!? Isabella Marie Swan, de ahora en adelante olvídate de vivir con ese… con ese… Edward.- por un momento pensé que diría una cadena de improperios y groserías pero al parecer se contuvo por la presencia de mi padre._

_- Vamos, Charlie, se razonable. El bebé es de __Edward__.- recalcó mi nombre con voz grave._

_Charlie suspiró. Se tensó unos segundos y me miró furioso. Lo pensó._

_- Tengo una condición.- dijo con una mueca._

_- La que sea.- miré a Carlisle, el solo me ignoró, Bella y yo seguimos en silencio. Fruncí el ceño._

_-Ah, que Bella viva conmigo hasta que nazca el bebé.- Estuve a punto de gritar y maldecir, miré a Bella con el rabillo del ojo, ella solo tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una notable molestia._

_-Charlie… quiero decir, papá, estas… ¡completamente loco!- exclamó histérica. Charlie la miró confundido y después me miró, posiblemente pensando que yo le había lavado el cerebro o algo así, justo antes de venir._

_- Umm, no mucho.- susurró entre dientes, de forma cansina. –solo lo suficiente como para dejar a mi hija vivir, con su… novio, para que terminé embarazada a los ¡20 años!- fulminó a Carlisle con la mirada, para terminar postrándola en Bella de nueva cuenta. –Tarde o temprano hablaré de esto con tu madre y con Phil.- arrugué la nariz, Bella puso las manos sobre sus oídos y cerró los ojos contando del 1 al 10._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Suspiré, era patético. Estacioné el Volvo donde siempre. Llamé a la puerta y bufé un tanto estresado.

Charlie abrió la puerta con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ya baja.- tomo un pedazo de pizza y comió la mitad de una mordida. Se escucharon los suaves pasos de Bella en la planta superior.

- Hola.- me besó la mejilla, hice lo mismo al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre de ahora 4 meses. –Ya estoy lista.- dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

- Adiós Charlie.- me despedí cortésmente.

- Adiós.- susurró amargamente. –La quiero de vuelta a las 7:00 p.m. Edward, si la traes un minuto tarde, morirás, sin importarme la presencia de tus padres y hermanos.- carraspeó.

- Claro, no se preocupe.- contesté tratando de sonar convincente.

Bella traía ropa deportiva, un poco holgada, parecía cómoda. Tenía el pelo recogido y se había puesto una banda en el cabello, de esas que usan los deportistas, se veía hermosa, realmente linda. Sacó una paleta de su bolso y me ofreció, negué con un movimiento de cabeza. _No_ me gustaban los dulces. Bella en ocasiones me "regañaba" por eso, sin embargo, a ella tampoco le gustaban tanto, más bien era una fase en el embarazo.

- ¿Y bien?- puse el auto en marcha, y miré su mano.

-Y bien… ¿qué?- le pregunté sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para llegar a Port Angeles. -¿Algo malo?- tensé mi espalda.

- No… solo quería saber porque estás tan molesto. Han pasado tres meses, ¿sigues molesto?- instintivamente desvié la mirada de la carretera y centré mis ojos en ella. Tras milésimas de segundo me fijé de nuevo en la carretera.

- No, nada.- sonreí torcidamente, esa sonrisa siempre acababa con Bella, le encantaba, ella me lo había dicho varias veces. –Digerí la noticia. Aunque sería mejor si a tu padre no se le hubiera ocurrido llevarte.- me mordí la lengua y ella rió estrepitosamente.

- Aún así, Edward.- continuó entre risas. –Te va a asesinar.- soltó otra carcajada y yo me encogí de hombros. Estacioné el Volvo, y miré a Bella, la ayudé a bajar y ella me sonrió. –Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargó de que no pase.- sus ojos brillaron y saco otro dulce de su bolso.

- No me deja pasar el suficiente tiempo con ustedes.- repliqué.

Bella rodó los ojos.

_Lo sabía_.

Cargué las cosas, para que después subiéramos a la 2ª planta de un edificio. Bella abrió la puerta y entró entusiasmada. La cerró tras de sí, provocando que me golpeara la cabeza. Maldije por lo bajo.

Entramos a la primera puerta, una joven de no más de 25 años nos saludó amablemente. _Demasiado_, diría yo. Desde la primera vez que entramos a este asqueroso lugar, no paraba de mirarme.

- Señor Cullen…- sonrió tontamente, haciendo que me desesperara. –Señora Cullen.- continuó, Bella tiró la paleta en un basurero cercano y le dio la mano.

- Buenas tardes.- Bella sonrió y yo deje las cosas en el suelo.

- Ahm, me sorprende, que decidiera asistir a la clase hoy, es decir, mandar a su hermano… el señor…- arrugó la frente tratando de recordar el nombre.

- Jasper.- continuó Bella.

- ¡Ah, sí! Creo que no le gustaba tanto la idea de ser su pareja, señora Cullen. Sin ofender.- Bella se encogió de hombros. La joven se mostró impaciente. –Ahora, vamos a continuar.- exclamó divertida. Nos condujo por un pasillo un tanto estrecho. Tropecé en varias ocasiones, admiraba el valor con que Jasper había "aceptado" ir a esas tontas clases.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡No pienso ir a ese lugar, Alice!- la miré con los ojos en blanco, ella me rodeó del cuello, colgándose de mi, balanceándose hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. _

_- Oh, vamos, Eddie, será divertido. Esto beneficia a Bells y al bebé.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¿si?- repitió entusiasmada. Gruñí. Jasper soltó una risita de diversión._

_- Si es tan divertido, Jasper, creo que te __**encantará **__ir.- le miré con una mueca._

_Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza._

_- Ni lo pienses, Edward.-_

_- Tsk, Vamos Jazz.- dijo Alice con gran simpatía, soltando mi cuello, para brincar a la espalda de Jasper. –Imagínate será divertido ganarle a Eddie.- Jasper se encogió de hombros aún con duda. _

_Emmett rompió a reír._

_- ¡JA! Jazz, no está preparado para las grandes ligas.- dijo aún sumido en carcajadas. Jasper frunció los labios mirándome fijamente._

_- ¿Cuándo empiezo?- preguntó nervioso. Alice le miró complacida y muy satisfecha de si misma, yo en tanto le compadecía._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Fue… valiente de su parte.

* * *

Matenme, matenme, matenme.

Je, ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? aww, me siento fatal, me duele el estómago y quiero ¡dormir! aunque eso no es novedad. -suspiró- por mientras me pongo a trabajar en el cuarto capitulo del fic... ¿alguna de ustedes (o alguno) sabe si ya salió el disco de _Daughtry_? Como sea, gracias por leer. Dejen reviews(:

¡Que tengan lindo día!


	4. Swing Swing

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Steph Meyer(:

¡Chicas! el capi iba a ser muuuuucho más largo. Como de unas 15 páginas, pero mi compu estaba un poquitin loquita, por lo pronto les traje lo importanate. Muchisimas gracias a **Freaky94**, **Fannii94**, **Rei Hino Cullen** y **AnDy CuLLeN MaSeN** por sus reviews(:

Las amo 3

**P.D. **Posiblemente, pronto suba un one-shot sobre las aventuras de Jasper en las clases de yoga.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**.: Swing Swing :.**

Charlie's POV

Habían transcurrido seis meses, me sentía desesperado. Tenía que encargarme de que el hijo del doctor Cullen _no_ abandonara a Bella, era suficiente con que la dejara embarazada y fingiera aceptar al bebé yendo de mala gana a esas clases de yoga. Sin embargo, tenía que actuar rápido. Bella y Edward estaban en Port Angeles, si bien me había resistido a asesinarlo de una vez por todas _aquí_, _ahora_ y _sin_ testigos, justo cuando pasó por Bells, ella tardó algo de tiempo en bajar…, el suficiente tiempo, diría yo, para desaparecerlo.

Me sentía como un viejo decrépito, y obsesionado.

Bella estaba por cumplir los siete meses de embarazo, el doctor Cullen, le había dicho desde hace tiempo que podrían saber el sexo del bebé, pero ella no quería, esperaba a que fuera una sorpresa. Me senté en el sillón, y miré la foto que Bella tenía en el estante superior. Tsk. Ella y "Eddie" tomados de la mano, ambos con sombreros de paja, situados en un prado cerca de la casa de sus padres (la tomaron hace como dos meses en el cumpleaños de él). Suspiré.

_Ring, ring._

Tomé el teléfono.

_- ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?- _

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Edward te hiz…?- me cortó.

_- Nada, nada, papá. No te preocupes.- _por su voz, atiné a que sonreía, fruncí los labios.

- Mmm, como digas. ¿Qué sucede?-

_- Pues… resulta que….- _dudó un momento, por un instante creí que la línea se había cortado.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté ansioso.

_- Nosquedamossingasolina.- _sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? Bella, amor, no entendí.- le dije suavemente.

_-Nos-quedamos-sin-gasolina-o-algo-así.- _escuché a Edward maldecir. Bella arrastró las palabras, como si estuviera desesperada; como si desde hace horas estuvieran varados en medio de la nada.

- Ah… entonces…- Bella gruño. –Isabella…- dije con una pizca de autoridad en mi voz.

-_ Tsk, lo siento, papá.- _se aclaró la garganta. -_¿Podrías venir por nosotros?- _estrujé el teléfono.

- Si lo hago… ¿Les podré decir a Reneé y a Phil?- arrugue la nariz al pronunciar su nombre. Bella sacudió el teléfono.

Lo pensó unos instantes…

_- No.-_

- En ese caso, espero que lleven dinero o en algún otro caso, bolsas para dormir.- sonreí satisfecho.

Volvió a gruñir.

- Isabella Marie Swan…- repetí molesto, la tonta maña esa, se la había pegado su noviecito.

_Y en ese momento…_

Sonreí. ¡Ese niñito no se atrevería!

_- Papá. Responde. ¡Charlie Swan!-_

- Iré por ti con la condición de que le contaré a Renneé sin importarme tu opinión.- carraspeó.

_- De acuerdo.-_ dijo con desgane.

- Salgo en diez minutos, Bella.- dije tomando mi chamarra y un pedazo de pizza (para el camino).

Colgué el teléfono mientras recordaba que no le había preguntado donde estaban. Mi celular sonó a los pocos segundos, un mensaje de Edward.

_Carretera Port Angeles – Seattle – Forks _

_Kilómetro 15_

Si tuvieron saldo (o crédito, como se diga) para ese texto ¿Por qué no llamar a un taxi o algo por el estilo?

Bufé.

Conduje despacio. La carretera estaba prácticamente desierta, solo se veían las transitorias luces parpadeantes de los autos, en el otro lado, dirigiéndose, en el sentido contrario al destino de Bella. Al verle la cara de desesperación a ambos, no pude evitar sonreír, poco antes de venir, cruzó por mi cabeza la mejor idea de todas.

_Matrimonio._

…

Bella's POV

Papá llegó demasiado pronto. No paró de sonreír mientras bajaba de la patrulla, tenía un pedazo de pizza a medio comer. Sentí asco. Tanta comida chatarra acababa en su estómago, y el ni siquiera sentía un poco de compasión por mi ser, es decir, una embarazada que ve tanta comida no puede lidiar con eso.

- Papá… llegaste muy rápido.- le dije mientras se acercaba. Edward estaba mirando y chequeando el motor, maldijo en voz alta.

- ¿Ah? Claro, como digas.- no paraba de sonreír. Incluso al mirar a Edward. Me sentía absurda.

- Edward… ¿vas a subir?- preguntó mientras encendía el motor de la patrulla.

- Ah, claro.- dijo con una media sonrisa de melancolía. Ambos subimos al auto, mientras Edward trataba de reponerse, solo dejaría el _Volvo_ por unas horas, no era para tanto. ¿O sí? Acaso un hombre ¿no puede vivir sin su auto un instante? Era un misterio.

Subimos al auto, mientras ponía los seguros y alarma al auto. Por precaución.

- Tranquilo, amor, solo son unas horas, hasta que Emmett y Jasper vengan por el en el _Jeep_.- dije para tranquilizarlo. La expresión de Charlie se volvió en un instante dura hasta el grado de que daba cierto miedo, aterraba un poco. No mucho.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 8:00 p.m. me sentía algo cansada, y eso que ni siquiera era tarde, era relativamente temprano, bostecé, y subí las escaleras no sin antes, besar la mejilla de papá y Edward.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó como por cuarta vez.

- No gracias, Charlie, pero Emmett llegará por mí en diez minutos.- contestó respetuosamente. Sonreí y me encerré en mi habitación.

…

Charlie suspiró.

- Insisto.- Edward le miró confuso, en cualquier día normal, le hubiera echado de la casa sin importarle que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera cerca, a solo unos metros de llegar.

- De acuerdo.- contestó dudoso. Tomó el celular y marcó a Jasper. –Gracias.- dijo en un hilo de voz. –No, no te preocupes…, Charlie dice que puede llevarme.- sonrió. –Adiós, Jazz. No te preocupes. Si, claro.- colgó y guardo el aparato en su bolsillo. –Creo que será buena idea despedirme de Bella.- dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a las escaleras.

- No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó las llaves del auto de Edward y le miró. –Déjala descansar.

Edward dio media vuelta y accedió.

Charlie tomó sus llaves al tiempo que le lanzaba a Edward las suyas, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió con la misma expresión seria de momentos atrás; lo había estado pensando mejor. No era solo para aleccionar a Edward, era para enseñarles responsabilidad.

Edward subió a la patrulla un tanto nervioso, jugueteaba con las llaves del _Volvo_, mientras Charlie ponía el auto en encendido. Edward le miro por el rabillo del ojo, miles de pensamientos y deducciones equivocadas del porque Charlie lo llevaba a casa como si nada pasaban por su cabeza. Era… extraño. Se sentía como un idiota.

- Ahm, Edward… ¿Tus hermanos ya fueron por tu auto? O, ¿Lo dejarán a media carretera?- Charlie soltó una carcajada suave, estaba intentando "romper el hielo" solo eso.

- ¿Qué?- bruscamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos, le cayó como una bomba. –Ah, Jasper y Alice irán por él, a Emmett le surgió un imprevisto.- desvió la mirada por la ventana.

- Oh, me preguntaba…- Charlie miró las señales, para girar a la derecha, faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a con los Cullen. -¿Tu padre trabajará mañana?-

Edward lo pensó.

- Mmm, creo que no, hoy tiene turno de guardia.- esbozó una media sonrisa. –¿Por qué?- le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca que mostraba confusión.

- Por nada.- estacionó la patrulla.

Ambos bajaron, Edward se apresuró a la puerta, beso la mejilla de Esme.

- ¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estas, amor?- preguntó con un abrazo.

- Muy bien, mamá, no te preocupes.- Esme sonrió.

- De acuerdo.- suspiró. –Oh, Charlie, no te había visto. ¿Cómo está Bella?- preguntó mientras sacaba unas galletas del horno.

- Oh, muy bien, Esme, simplemente… umm…, los chicos, tuvieron un imprevisto a media carretera.- ambos adultos soltaron una carcajada mientras Edward refunfuñaba.

Edward subió por las escaleras, encontrándose a Rosalie en el camino.

- Hola "Eddie".- gruño por lo bajo.

- Hola, Rose. ¿Acaso sabes si papá trabajará mañana?- preguntó tomándola del brazo para encerrarla en la habitación, no quería que nadie más escuchara la conversación.

- Umm, déjame pensarlo… creo que no.- le miró con una ceja alzada. –Sabes muy bien que hoy le toca guardia, y ya había pedido las vacaciones.-

Edward se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Lo había olvidado.- dijo un tanto molesto consigo mismo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Rosalie parecía perdida. Miró a su hermano fijamente, sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo… eso lo ponía un poco tenso. Edward carraspeo.

- Umm, por nada.- le dedicó una sonrisa cansina, se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te conozco demasiado bien…, vamos, dime ¿qué sucedió?- Rosalie sonreía burlonamente mientras Edward trataba de no gritar.

- No.- dijo con voz firme, tomando la almohada y poniéndola por sobre su rostro.

En ese momento, no le apetecía para nada el hablar con Rosalie, y menos hablar con ella sobre suposiciones que posiblemente no eran ciertas. Se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama mirando a un punto perdido en la habitación. En los ojos de Rose, apareció un brillo un tanto malicioso.

- Aha, como digas.-

* * *

Tratare de actualizar pronto(: dejen reviews.

Se me cuidan, un beso... ximena (es mi nombre ¿algún problema?) :3


	5. Nota Importante: Horrible:

Nota importante:

¡Lo siento mucho! Pero por ahora no podre continuar con este ni con mi otro fic, debido a ciertos bloqueos): además de una loca idea que me ronda la cabeza desde hace días, también me gustaría tomarme cierto tiempo para re-editar los capítulos, que por lo que veo, tienen ciertas incoherencias y no tienen la calidad que me gustaría…

Pero prometo que volveré.

Lo juro solemnemente.


End file.
